


Driver’s Ed

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Driver’s Ed

“Damn it, kid!” Bobby snapped. He was currently trying to get his adopted daughter off the couch, away from the video games, and out into the fresh air. “You’ve been playing that thing for the past week. Give it a rest.” He muttered, leaning against the door frame. Watching the sixteen year old, he had a feeling that she wasn’t even hearing him.

Rolling his eyes, he walked away. She had landed on his doorstep a few years earlier. Her parents were hunters, of course, and he had watched her grow up. Y/N had been a quiet little thing until you got her around other kids. Then she led the pack. Thankfully, if Dean happened to be there, she followed him around. Dean would put up an act, pretending he hated it. He was ten years older than her, so Y/N was like the little sister he never had. And probably never wanted. Sam was a bit nicer, but she couldn’t sit still long enough to do much with him.

Dean could get her to do damn near anything. Smirking at the thought, he dialed Dean’s number. Of course he got the voice mail. “It’s Bobby. I can’t get Y/N off that damn video game that Sam got her. It’s been a week straight. Kid needs to do other things, too. She listens to you. Do something about it. Or next time I see Sam he ain’t gonna like me much.” With that, he hung up. Y/N had been complaining about being bored during summer break. She didn’t get along much with the kids at school, and the ones she did seemed to be busy. Bobby wouldn’t let her get an actual job just yet, afraid that a demon or something would attack her. It was lame. So, when the boys visited a week ago, Sam brought her an XBox. It was used, and didn’t have a lot of games, but she didn’t care. He’d earned a hug from her and a glare from Bobby.

A couple hours later, Bobby heard Y/N’s phone go off. He knew it was Dean by the ring tone. It was some stupid song that she used to annoy him with when he would visit. He didn’t know the name to it. Hearing her voice, it was clear that she wasn’t happy about it.

“Come on, Dean!” Bobby heard her yell, earning a chuckle. “Fine. I swear to God if I do this and you take my power cord, I’m taking the cord to your laptop. I’d like to see how happy you are without your porn.” She snapped. “I’m not stupid, Dean.” Y/N only stood at about five foot three, but you’d never know without actually seeing her. She sounded a hell of a lot bigger. “Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later. Bye. Jerk.”

After a few minutes, Bobby looked up to see Y/N leaning on his door frame. She was still in her pajamas- drawstring sweats, and one of Dean’s old shirts that she had cut up. It now was a crop top. His look told her that he wasn’t about to break the silence. Licking her lips, Y/N looked around, walking into Bobby’s study. “According to Dean it’s sad that I can take apart and clean pretty much any gun, but that I can’t drive a car.” She said finally, flopping into the chair across from him. “If I don’t ‘get off that damn game’ then he’s going to steal the power cord next time he’s here. However, if I do this, then he’ll visit and let me drive Baby. I’m sure he’s lying about that, though.” Her eyes narrowed, as they both knew how he was about that car. “But. Whatever. Looks like you’re teaching me to drive, old man.” Y/N smirked.

Bobby stared at her for a minute. “That idjit.” He muttered to himself, downing the rest of his drink. “We’ll start first thing. Head out and get you a permit. Get some sleep, kid.” Sighing, he’d have to thank Dean for making him do this. Bobby always figured that it would be Dean, or even Sam, teaching her. He loved her, would die for her, he just wasn’t to sure about her behind the wheel of a car. With her short fuse, there was no telling what would happen.  

The next morning, they went about their usual morning routine. Her grumbling about it being so early, when in reality, she’d slept half the morning, and him rolling his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

Around noon they finally made it to the local dmv. It was a bit crowded, which was no surprise. Of course the ac was acting up, making everyone more miserable. Y/N glared at Bobby out of the corner of her eye. “I’m going to kill Dean for this.” She mumbled to him.

“Why? Ya had to learn sometime.” Bobby shrugged.

Sighing, Y/N shook her head. “This is stupid. I never go anywhere, I don’t have a job, I don’t have many friends, I’m not allowed to go hunting with Sam and Dean…why bother even learning?” It just didn’t make sense to her. She knew that she had to learn, but why now?

Bobby nodded, understanding where she was coming from. “You’re sixteen. I know I can’t keep you safe forever. Like you said, you can clean a gun, hell, almost better than me….how hard could it be for you to drive a damn car?” Little did he know, he’d be swallowing those words.

Y/N passed the test for her permit with no problems. It was a peice of cake to her. Walking out of the dmv, she smirked at Bobby. “This will be a walk in the park.” She said, sliding into the driver’s seat. Bobby groaned. “I’d rather face a demon…” He said quietly to himself before getting in. “Let’s head straight home.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Y/N said, buckling up. “I swear if he doesn’t let me drive Baby after this, I’m so getting him back.”

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Bobby chuckled. “Yeah? How do you plan on doing that?” Hopefully talking to her about this would be easier then worrying about her getting road rage.

Shrugging, she glanced at him while they were at a stop sign. “I dunno. Eat all the pie? Paint his nails in his sleep. Ooooo do his make up in his sleep. And get pictures. Oh! I’ll send the pictures to Sam.” Y/N laughed, finally getting the car up to turn. Taking a right, there was a grin on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he made a note to ‘make a supply run’ next time the boys came. No need getting between them. Staying silent, he was thankful that the streets weren’t all that busy. Either people were at work, or were having cookouts.

Thirty minutes later, she parked the car in front of the house. “That wasn’t hard. Why do people make such a big deal about it?” She asked, getting out and looking at Bobby.

“Fine. You want a challenge?” He asked.

“Bring it.” They were both stubborn, and Bobby knew that she would never pass up the chance to show him up.  

Nodding, he motioned for her to follow. “How about we move on to manual. Since automatic is 'too easy’ for Miss Smarty Pants over here.”

Y/N raised her eyebrow at him. “Does that thing even run?” She asked, pointing to the beat up car Bobby led her to. “It looks older than you!” She exclaimed dramatically. Bobby shook his head, ignoring her age comments.

“Tell you what. You learn to drive that, which yes, it does run, and I’ll let you go on a salt and burn with the boys. Close by. To help with research.” That was a hell of a lot better than her current deal. Help over the phone when they really needed it.

Whipping her head to him, her eyes went wide. “Thanks, Bobby!” She exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

Over the course of the next week, Bobby was pretty sure that he heard her make up more swear words than humanly possible. At one point he was about to just tell her to go with the boys after getting her licence. Screw learning the manual. It was so simple to him, and she was over complicating it.

At the moment, they were in the feild by their house, her cursing at the car. “Son of a bitch!” She growled. Hearing the roar of a fimiliar engine, her head snapped up. A grin made it’s way over Y/N’s face. “Dean!” She yelled, getting out of the car.

“Hey, shortstack.” He teased, picking her up in a big hug. “Bobby said you were having issues with a manual?” Dean looked at her, pretending to be shocked.

“Shut it.” Y/N glared at him before sighing. “Yeah. I was trying because he said I could go with you guys on a case. A salt and burn, just to help with research, but still!” She was near whining, crossing her hands.

Smirking, Dean led her back over to the car. He shoo’d Bobby out and took his place. Bobby couldn’t hear what Dean was telling her, but she looked a hell of a lot more interested now. Within minutes, she had mastered the manual shifting. He stood there, shocked. A week of tempers flaring, doors slamming, and curse words. All to have one of his boys come in and help her get it in no time. Sam walked up next to him, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Ya know, I’m sure if you looked like Dean, weren’t her father figure, and acted like he does with her…She would have gotten it a week sooner.” Sam teased.

Y/N pulled up the car and parked it. Getting out, she tossed Bobby the keys. “Turns out that there’s a case two hours from here. Dean said I could tag a long. And drive Baby.” She smirked. “You were just over complicating things, Dad. Why do I have a feeling you didn’t want me to learn…?” Of course she was teasing him. “I gotta go pack.” Taking off at a jog, she made her way back to the house.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head at Bobby’s expression. “You look like you’ve just seen a miracle.”

“She’s never called me 'Dad’ before.” He said quietly.


End file.
